A Glimpse Of War
by MidniteCurse4Eternity
Summary: And through the midst of it all, there is a GLOW of hope in the dark.


There are some **spoilers **from the chapters 514-latest one or so. My Internet connection was down, so I wrote this in my spare time. I was bored. hehe

**SPOILER**

I wanted to write something that I imagined would happen in the war. It's like a mix of what the battles would look like and the emotions of war. At least according to what I think. So I hope you enjoy.

Read or press 'Alt' + F4 OR the red "x" in the upper right hand corner. Thanks(:

P.S the timelines are random. There is no order to these events. Some happen in one day, or in a few days. Or even longer.

x

x

x

x

a **GL**impse **O**f **W**ar

_~Through the midst of it all, there is a GLOW of hope in the dark._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"There are no enemies here. We have all suffered in the hands of the Akatsuki. There are only shinobi!"

**We are the assassins of the night**

_The Fourth Shinobi War; a war like no other ever fought; where loved ones, friends, and family were pitted against each other. _

_The living against the dead._

_Shinobi against the Akasuki._

_Peace against war._

_Logic against insanity._

_Light against darkness._

_This was a war that would decide on the outcome of this world. The thoughts and feelings of both sides; whether they are dead or alive are so similar yet so different. One wants to change/destroy the world, while the other fights back to keep the world the same. Some are wiped of memories as they kill people they once knew. But some are forced to look at their loved ones as their bodies move to kill; they are nothing but souls in corpses. Many others hesitate to use their finishing blows. This was where it started and this is where it will end. But who knows when it will stop? This is the snippets of thoughts combined into one. This is where people break or die, each aiming for their own cause. THIS IS WAR!_

…x…x…x

This was the battle that would make or break the world. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt the very few shinobi—who weren't off to battle—shift around. She inwardly laughed. All it took was the threat of the world being destroyed to bring about the peace they all wanted. She scoffed. She wondered if peace would truly ever come after the war, if they ever made it out alive. She doubted it and even if peace didn't come, she was determined to protect her village. She didn't want to lose any more people. She didn't want any more bloodshed, any more war. She was so sick and tired of it. Her hands have been stained with so much blood that no amount of water could wash it off. She sure as hell wouldn't have more blood on her hands; another death; another loved one taken away. They were her ninjas—no, they were her family—and she wouldn't hand even one of them over to those damned monsters. Hell, she used to be so scared of the blood. She could still feel the blood, thick and warm staining her hands. She frowned as memories and thoughts flashed into her mind.

_It wouldn't stop. She tried to stop the flow, but the sticky red substance wouldn't stop. He couldn't die. She wouldn't let him die. NO!_

"_It's too late. I-I-I love you."_

"_Don't leave—hic— me! Please! NO!"_

No matter how many times she scrubbed, the blood was still there and every single waking moment she could feel his blood. She couldn't save him. And every time she saw the blood—oh god, how she trembled; and it had taken all of her might to not scream; to not faint; to not cry. When the blood came into view, she could barely move let alone breathe. Even to this day, she still remembers. But that all changed when she met him; he, who reminded her so much of her loved ones; who had the same dream as them; who had the same smile on his face. And she thought to herself that it was a second chance. He changed her and she'll be damned if she hands him over. No matter what it took she would save him; protect him. She would stain her hands with blood again. She couldn't afford to give up. He taught her that, and she'll never forget it. He was like a light in the darkness. He was the glimmer of hope that shined through this hell. He was like the sun, shining through the thick and thin. He was like the rainbow; a sign that the storm was over. She knew that as she watched him grow up into an admirable boy—man. His father would have been so proud. He was their hero and the key to winning this war. As long as he was safe, there was still hope. He was partly responsible for this unity. She'd take Madara down with her if she had to. How dare he threaten her loved ones; there was no way in hell. She groaned; she was going to need a lot of sake after this.

…x…x…x

_For the very first time, the nations banded together to fight a common enemy. There was no leaf, no sand, no stone, no cloud, and no mist; no anything. There were no more countries; no more villages. There was simply just a group of people, all driven by the same drive. They were merely "__**Shinobi**"__._

* * *

**I wonder if we'll ever see the light**

The war was coming. It was happening. He felt sick to his stomach. The Fourth Shinobi War had started. Another war, but this time all the nations were united as one. All for the common goal; the Akatsuki had to be stopped. But at a price; there would be more innocent lives taken away. Peace always came with a price; the blood of their enemies and comrades on their hands. Peace only happened after war; after death; and he'd be damned if let his comrades die, not again. He flinches as he sees the rocks falling again and again in his mind. There was no light to this war; to any war. He would know because after all he had survived through one war already. And he's lost too much already. They will pay for going after his family. He'd make sure of that.

…x…

He didn't even want to be here. What the hell was wrong with this picture? He didn't know, but one thing was for sure…he was supposed to be dead. D-E-A-D, he was dead. So why was he alive? He looked around him and he knew he was screwed. He couldn't move his body and he cursed. He glanced at those around. He asked around, but nobody knew. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen. And he cursed himself for being right as he eventually attacked his kids.

…x…

He led his group forward. As commander of the Third Division, he made sure to proceed with caution. He sighed as he gave orders for the right flank to take position. What happened after that, only time could tell. He just hoped his students—no his team—would be alright, especially the blond-haired boy. He just hoped his kouhai would take care of him and leave him out of this. He couldn't be captured.

* * *

**I hear the cries and screams of the dead **

"Zabuza-san…"

"Hmm?"

"It seems we're the only ones with our minds still clear."

"Yeah, but we still can't control our bodies."

"I—" He was cut off as he jumped back just as a blade swept over where his head used to be. He reached into his pockets and pulled out senbons.

'_Wait…where did they come from?'_

He watched himself kill the attacker and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't want to kill them. He didn't even know what was going one. He sighed as he turned around and jabbed a guy in his artery. He was dead before he dropped to the ground. The battle went on and there were screams of agony and pain. The grass, the trees, and the ground were painted with red. The blood was practically everywhere. And he wished that it wasn't. He couldn't stand the sight of it; at least not anymore.

'_He's not a tool.'_

'_I want to protect my precious people.'_

"Zabuza-san."

"What?"

"Thank you…"

"…for?"

'_For being there…when I died…'_

"The snow…was beautiful." He couldn't help but smile at the shocked look directed towards him.

* * *

**I see them—eyes filled with fear—in my head**

There was blood everywhere. She could see the swirl of flames and wind. She saw the kunais and shurikens whiz by. Some struck their intended targets while some were reflected and struck their owners. She watched as a comrade crumpled to the ground, his blood pooling out from underneath him. She watched with her eyes as enemies and comrades alike were taken out. She narrowed her eyes as an enemy advanced towards her. She readied her stance and THERE, struck out and her nimble fingers struck a point. The enemy fell to the ground, suffering a fatal heart attack. And the sad part was that they never died. With every strike they took, they came back to life; mere souls in lifeless bodies. She cursed her eyes. She watched as comrades opened their eyes in realization as they met a loved one. She gasped as she too saw a person; one with the same eyes as her. The way he—no the body—looked at her made her shudder. It was like staring at her father in the face. His eyes showed his sadness; his pain. She cursed the Akatsuki and she'd be damned to lose to the likes of them.

**I want to keep this guilt that's tightening in my chest to go away**

**I pretend to keep those feelings at bay**

He watched her and his head snapped up as he felt a familiar chakra. How dare they use the dead like that. And as he watched, his stomach tightened and he felt a wave of guilt hit him. It was like a slap in the face. His eyes hardened. No this was all just a trick to make them lose. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ let his feelings get in the way. Besides, it was just a soul stuck in a shell of a body. His chest tightened and he charged to where she was. This was his battle and as he neared, his eyes narrowed onto his target and his heart skipped a beat. He hesitated and closed his eyes.

'_Gomen Oto-san'_

* * *

**We are the ones with blood on our hands**

He was supposed to be dead. How could this happen? He wasn't supposed to come back to life. He wasn't supposed to be fighting his comrades. He saw his students skid to a stop. He smiled sadly at them. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He saw them clench their fists; saw the teary eyes they made at him. He willed himself to not move, but his hand shot out and he sighed in relief as his kunai was reflected.

"…S-s-sensei…?"

He looked at them as a shadow crept up and his movements stopped. He smiled.

"We weren't supposed to meet like this."

His students smiled, but their eyes hardened. He felt his soul lighten up a bit. He felt his body move and suddenly the shadow disappeared and fear clouded his eyes as he gripped the girl by her throat. Her teammates called out and he felt himself thrown into a tree. His legs moved by themselves and he charged again. He attacked his students, his kunai laced with chakra and suddenly their blood on his hands. He growled. He cursed the Akatsuki for using him like this. He couldn't die in peace if he killed his students…no they were more than that. They were his kids, his life, his family, and he laughed. He couldn't stop moving. Move by move, his hands were covered by their blood. He couldn't do this. He was SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD. He felt the anger, the hatred of his students towards him—towards the Akatsuki for doing this. He smiled sadly, for he was sure they'd defeat him. He knew they would hold themselves responsible for his death; for his blood on their hands. He opened his mouth and spoke.

"Whatever happens, I want you to know that you are my students. You always will be. I won't blame you. Ever…"

They nodded in understanding and then the battle erupted as those around them left them alone. It wasn't their battle to fight.

**I taste the fear; the anger; the hatred of those left alive to even stand**

They were beyond angry. How dare they use their sensei like that. They couldn't fight against him; they couldn't. It was too much to handle and tore them form the inside out. They had to fight back, but to look at him the face to do it was heart wrenching. It hurt so much that they couldn't breathe.

...x...

"S-sensei?"

"I'm glad you're doing alright."

Her eyes softened, but her stance didn't. She smiled sadly, her blue-blue eyes filled with pain and regret. She dodged his fist and and ducked to the right. She watched her teammates as their teacher attacked them. She didn't know what to do.

...x...

He couldn't die here. He couldn't. He was still a commander first. He couldn't bring his emotions into this. His eyes narrowed and he frowned. How on earth were they supposed to kill people who could come back to life. He knew they had to win this war. They couldn't lose. Everything was at stake. The village, his family, his friends, the world...and her. He smiled sadly. He had promised back then; back when he had felt helpless and powerless to save his teacher. He sighed, he couldn't think about that now. He weaved his hands and a strand of shadow shot out from underneath him.

"She's fine, you know? I'm taking care of her like I promised." He smiled sadly as he remembered how she had taken the news of sensei's death. He frowned as he stared at his sensei, who was locked in place.

...x...

He watched his teacher who was held by the shadow. He watched as his teacher looked at him and smiled.

"I'm really proud of you. I've taught you well."

He watched as his teacher started to crack. Like a mirror shattering into pieces. He watched as his teacher looked at them with proud-proud eyes.

"Looks like my soul's been freed."

And slowly he faded into pieces. The wind blew by and the dust was scattered into the air, lost in the wind. He watched as tears streamed down his teammates eyes. And then he laughed. He cried and his eyes were firm. He promised he would protect his friends. His teacher was proud of them and he would not let his teacher's pride down.

* * *

**I feel nothing for that's what they've taught us**

He looked at the ongoing battle. He kept telling himself he was doing the right thing. But a voice inside his voice stated otherwise. His red-red eyes narrowed as he pulled his blade out of a corpse. His eyes hardened. They would pay. Every single one of them would pay. They took away everything from him; his family; his brother. He would get even. He would destroy them all so that there wouldn't be anything left to savage.

'_But you do have family. Are you going to throw them away? What about your brother? He wouldn't want you to do this.'_

'**Shut up! It's my decision. And I don't have a family anymore. They are not family. If they get in my way, I'll kill them.'**

'_You still acknowledge them though. That must count for something.'_

'**No, no it doesn't.'**

'_You're crazy. You're going to kill your teammates, your best friend?'_

His closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I have no bonds left." And deep in the back of his mind, a little voice whispered, _"You're lying…"_

Flashes of pink and yellow appear in his mind; the smiles and laughter echoing in his head. He sees the familiar gray that gave him warmth. He sees the sun and his chest feels a little bit heavy. He sees sakura trees and for a second his heart cracks. Lightning crackles to life as he kills another enemy.

"_I don't want you to use this on a teammate, okay? Promise me, no matter what you do, you won't. Or I won't teach you."_

He laughs, his red eyes spinning wildly; eyes that gave him power; eyes that didn't belong to him; eyes that belonged to his brother; eyes that will lead to his revenge. His enemies cowered before him. One by one, they all fall down. He looked at their bodies. He was going to kill them all.

"—_you're heavy."_

"_I thought you were dead."_

He stares at the blood in his hands. Red—pink—the color stained his hands.

'_She saved you!'_

"_Who did this to you? WHO?"_

_Hands reach out and hug him. Tears stream down her face; her eyes filled with pain and fear and sadness._

"_Nooo, don't. Stop!" _

"_I love you."_

"_Thank you."_

He flinches as the memories flood his system. He calms down and keeps moving towards his goal. He would destroy Konoha.

"_Why are you going so far for me?"_

_"...Because you're my friend."_

"_Why'd you do it?"_

"_Do what?"_

"…_Save me."_

"_I don't know; I felt my body move on its own."_

"_Don't leave."_

"_If I can't save my friend, then I'm not fit to be Hokage."_

_Save my friend. My **friend.** MY **FRIEND****.**_

He screamed.

…..

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. You need to stay here."

"Bullshit. What are you hiding from me? I'm not that stupid."

"Bro, you gotta stay, you can't go out to play."

"Let me out!"

The ground shook the world fell upside down. What the hell?

Sunlight poured into his eyes and he squinted. The Tsuikage stepped in.

"What's going on?"

"You have to stay here."

"Why? What's going on?"

"We are at war with Akatsuki…"

"WHAT?"

"You are to stay here. If you get caught we are done for. You and Bee, You UNDERSTAND ME?"

…

He snapped and all there was was a flurry of lightning and blood and madness. He screamed again, "Leave me alone. SHUT UP!"

"_You wouldn't understand, you were always alone from the START!"_

"_I'll never give up."_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_I wouldn't understand, but I know what's it like to make those bonds you are talking about."_

"_...W-w-w-what are you?"_

"_So you were hiding that MONSTER."_

"_SASUKE!"_

…x

"I can't just let them sacrifice themselves for me. Bullshit. Let me out!"

" You can't. If you get captured, the world will end. We can't let Madara take you and Bee."

"I can't! I promised him! I promised her! And I never break my promises."

"Baa-chan! Say something."

"...I'm sorry Naruto."

"I have to save him. I will kill Madara. He'll never taken me alive."

...x...

_"If he attacks Konoha, would you stop him? Even if it means killing him?"_

_"I'll stop him without killing him!"_

_"The ninja world does not look upon that as friendship..."_

_"Think carefully of what you have to do."_

...x...

BOOM.

CRASH.

"DAMN IT! COME BACK HERE!"

...

_"He's not...the person you knew anymore..."_

_"You have two options. Kill me or die."_

_"Neither."_

_"Why do you care so much?"_

_"Because we're friends..."_

_"I will fight you."_

_"We will both die!"_

* * *

**We are the corrupted**

**I dream a dream of death and pain and blood as my nightmares erupted**

"…B-b-brother?"

He watched as his comrade stared in shock. He took a breath and stepped right in front of the boy whose smile he hated.

"I won't allow family to fight one another."

He growled in disgust. How could the Akatsuki do this? Pit brother against brother. He was sure there were more cases of this. This was his first war and he was damned if he let brothers fight one another. His will to fight flared and he charged. A bomb exploded and he cussed at Deidara. He ran forward, dodged his comrades who were being controlled by a puppet master and made to slash at the blond haired enemy. He felt his comrades behind him and he changed the direction of his blade and the chakra strings were severed. The bomb maker swore and he smirked. Kankero pulled Sasori off the wall where he stood and he watched as the battle ensued. He watched as the brother stopped right in front of his comrade. He looked as the said brother smiled and disappeared, his body disappearing. And tears streamed down the boy whose smiled he hated. He watched as those eyes narrowed and a deadly aura emitted from said boy. And the sound that came out of the boy made him determined to win this fight, to win this war.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY IT!"

* * *

**I try to remain impassive as we betray one another**

**I hope they'll forgive me for it's my trade—especially my brother**

He glared through his red, red eyes. How the hell was he able to see? He died, sick and almost blind. He cursed the man with the orange mask. Sure he was supposed to be on their side, but he sure as hell wouldn't help the Akatsuki. They corrupted his brother. He wondered if he could find his brother. His body moved on its own and he cursed. He would not be used as a puppet like Madara wanted. He frowned as he stared. There was no way Madara would let him see his brother. He jumped into the clearing and noticed the headbands. Shinobi huh? Seems like the nations banded together. He frowned. He turned around as his eyes cast a genjutsu on his "enemies". He cursed again. He whirled around and came face to face with the familiar gray color.

"Sempai," he greeted as his hands shot out.

"I see they've brought you back to life." Came the casual reply.

They clashed and as they battled, they were surrounded with blood and corpses and chaos.

"Gomenasai…"

* * *

**I say there are spies**

**I understand that they are the very reason that has led us to our demise**

He was tied up. He was tied up. He would never betray his village. The Akatsuki would be brought down. He would never tell them anything. He glared as one of his captors walked towards him.

"What do you want?" He growled. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh don't worry; you don't need to tell us anything. You have much more use than that. Besides, from what you've heard we can't let you get out alive."

His captors eyes shined and he glared. He was determined to survive. That plant guy was the one who caused all this. He couldn't believe it. There were so many clones. He needed to get out and help his comrades. He couldn't die like this. He couldn't kill himself either.

"Please, let me make it in time," and the darkness claimed him as he was struck in the back.

* * *

**I predict all this bloodshed, death, hatred, pain, and war will never stop**

"What's going on?"

"It seems like we've been brought back to life."

He narrowed his eyes. They were supposed to be dead. Why were they brought back to life? He glanced at the young boy to his left, then to the others besides him.

"Seems like we're the only ones who have our minds still in tact."

They stopped towards the clearing and as he looked, he saw the battles that took place. He sighed, "This is such a headache."

As the group charged, he looked at the young boy.

...x...

She watched as all this unfolded. She was forced to leave some of her comrades behind. Her heart ached. She couldn't heal everyone. Not with all these enemies attacking. How many people did Madara have? She cursed the Akatsuki. They had taken too much from her. Now they were after him. She wouldn't let them have him. She couldn't. She already lost one of her boys to them. She'd be damned if she didn't fight back. She prayed he would be alright. As long as he wasn't taken, there would still be hope. Her hands glowed green as she healed a wound on a comrade's arm. As soon as she was done, she jumped away and the earth erupted under her fist. She swung her fist around and a sickening crack was heard as she connected with an enemy's head. A kunai whizzed by her and she flipped to the right. She found herself face-to-face with a—puppet? She gasped as its mouth opened and needles shot towards her. She caught a shine of a substance and narrowed her eyes—poison. She dodged to her right and located the chakra strings. She looked up at the enemy and gasped.

"I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

She stared and smiled warily. "Hello Chiyo-san."

Said person just smiled sadly and with her fingers, jerked the puppet towards the pink haired girl.

* * *

**We are those who have forgotten and have left behind our humanity just to get to the top**

His eyes narrowed through the orange mask. He almost laughed out loud. Once they captured the last two tailed beasts, they could change this pathetic world. He smirked behind his mask, no one could stop him now. He frowned. All that was left was to deal with Kabuto. Damn Orochimaru. He had more information on them than he thought. He sighed, Kabuto was a sneaky one. That bastard was a mad man. He even summoned _him. _He glanced to his right as Zetsu appeared next to him.

"What?"

"I know where they are."

"Really now?"

"Yes, and I'm afraid the blond one's headed towards Sasuke."

He frowned. The Uzumaki could not meet Sasuke, lest he stops Sasuke and then his plan will be ruined. He had to do something. And with Nagato's eyes, he could do something. He smirked again.

"Zetsu you can leave now. Make sure the clones get where they are supposed to be at."

...x...

He closed his eyes. He could feel their chakra. Every single last one of them. He felt all the ninjas that were fighting and he clenched his fists. He was pissed off. How dare Madara do this to his friends; to his family. He stopped as his felt a chakra signature head towards him. Madara. He needed to get to Sasuke. He had to stop Sasuke and this madness. He slowed down and prepared for the worst.

...x...

His orange mask shined through the place. The blond in front of him glared. He almost laughed to himself.

"You are nothing but a tool. A weapon that will change this world. You should be happy."

"You're a monster."

"And you're not?"

"Shut up."

He grinned.

...x...x...

An aura of death and destruction surrounded the battlefield. Many turned their heads towards the source. A sense of dread filled the air. A monster was here. A blast of energy erupted into the area. A flash of bright light and then silence. And all at once, the battles were once again restarted. Clashes of weapons and jutsus fill the area. It was now or never. Somewhere in the middle of the area, red eyes flashed and a second later disappeared towards the source of energy.

...x...x...

_'Naruto.'_

_"Naruto-kun."_

_"Please be alright."_

_'You idiot.'_

_'NARUTO!' _

...x...x...

_A first class ninja can read his opponent's heart just by trading blows with him once. _

_"Save your hatred...take it all out on me."_

_"I will take your hatred and die with you."_

_"Even if we both end up dying, at least we'll no longer be Uchiha and the Kyuubi."_

_Thoughts collide and bonds are tested to the limit. The truth comes out and the lies. THIS IS WAR!_

**FIN**

* * *

I rushed at the end. Umm so there you go. I hope you liked it. I took some quotes from the manga. SO yeah.

Tell me what you think. I'll love you.

This was a weird story. Something I thought up...with the way the plot's going. I wonder what's gonna happen in the next manga chapter.

Review if you want. They make my day(:

Sorry for grammar issues.


End file.
